The Axis and the forgotten security measures
by Luca20
Summary: A.K.A The Axis and the philosopher's stone. The old Axis powers are going for a year to England's magic school. Are they going to have their dream 'vacations' or are the children and professors going to throw them into even more insanity?
1. Can I finish my book?

**First of all, sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. I could probably not publish anything seeing as my english is not that great, but then how I improve?**  
><strong>I would be really happy if you could tell me any error I could have committed so I can fix them fast.<strong>

**I don't own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter.**** (If I did they would be know as a tragedy because I tend to kill most of my own characters in my stories...)**

ü

**1 Can I finish my book?**

Somewhere, between Scotland and England there was a strange crimson red train. Its destiny, unknown for most of the world, mean different things for its occupants: A place to have fun, a new home or even just somewhere to learn. But what does it mean for our 3 protagonists?

"Germany, I'm hungry!" Said the auburn with an strange curl named Italy, that just moments before was looking through the window.

"Is that I have to tell you every 5 minutes to call me Ludwig?" Germany, the blond and tallest of the group, responded while closing the book he was reading just moments before.

"Even if we are alone?" Italy pulled off his sad puppy face, the german just let out a sigh.

"Even if we are alone, you never know when someone could be eavesdropping." He took his book again. ("How to not be awkward with children") His auburn companion just looked again at the window releasing his well known 've's. Their third companion, an asian with raven hair known as Japan, gave again his video game the 100% of his attention.

Tranquility didn't last too long. Moments after, a witch pushing a trolley opened the compartment door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" The woman asked.

"Si!" Italy shouted while standing and going to the trolley. Germany let out a sigh.

The trolley was full of strange thing he had never seen in his life. His hunger was great so he just took a ton of chocolate frogs, being the most normal things of the bunch.

After a while fighting with his pants looking for the money, he paid and left the chocolate in between him and Germany.

"I hope they are edible... let's eat them together!" The italian took one after saying this.

"That sounds like a death wish to me." The german had close his book and also took one.

"If you wish so, It-Feliciano-kun." The japanese repeated the actions that his friends did moments before.

"Open them! open them!" Italy shouted happily after seeing the card that was within the chocolate. His 2 friends rapidly opened their own to see what was inside.

"Albus Dumbledore." Germany read the name under the photo of an old man that was waving at him. Now Italy was laughing while doing weird faces at his card, Japan was just inspecting his in silence.

"Nicolas flamel was Arthur's friend, no?" The blond asked after reading the back of his card.

"I don't believe he is that friendly with him."  
>"I also wouldn't be. The age has to be affecting him if he believed that this was a good idea."<br>"Ve? What's a good idea?"

Germany glared at Italy for a moment.

"Putting That in a school?"  
>"Oooh! That!"<p>

Nobody could add more because someone knocked at the door before opening it.

"Sorry but have you seen a toad at all?"The worried boy asked.

"Sorry, we haven't seen it." Japan responded. Germany just shaked his head in negation.

"But you can have one of chocolate!" Italy immediately gave the boy half of their chocolate frogs.

"T-thanks." Said the very impressed visitor.

"Ve! Tell us if you find it!"The boy left after receiving some pats in his shoulder.

Italy sat down again and bit the head of his frog. Japan was now inspecting the card that his friend had let fall. Germany was going to keep with his reading when a new person entered to the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Nev-"The brunette girl that entered was suddenly interrupted.

"Ve!You don't have to lie, take all you want." Italy gave all the left frogs to the new visitor.

"They are super good taking in count they are engli-!" Germany was now covering the mouth of his ally with his hand.

"Excuse Feliciano, sometime he doesn't know when to stop talking." The girl was now really curious.

"Are you foreign?"  
>"Si! Gr-Luddy is from Germany and-and Kiku is from Japan! I'm from Italy, you should come so you can try the pasta and pizza and you'll love gela...!" A hand covered his mouth a second time. Germany coughed.<p>

"Returning to the subject. No, as we told your friend, we haven't seen a toad." The girl, uneasy with the germans seriousness, left the compartment.

Germany finally was able to continue with his book. Tranquility reigned for a while. (O the nearest to it when Italy was there.) Italy had finished his frog and once again was looking through the window releasing 'Ve's and commenting on the landscape once in a while. Japan also came back to his console and was now slaying some monsters in silence.

Now was really late and Germany was just some pages from finishing his book when a kid's shout was heard. Japan a Germany looked at each other for a second and left the compartment in a wink followed with a scared italian.

"Wait!" He shouted to his friends that were now a pair of compartments away.

"What has been going on?" The know voice of the girl of time before asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Germany asked after her.

"Yes." The voice of 2 boys could be heard. Immediately they started talking about 'You-Know-Who' and some Malfoys. The girl was more interested in the other 3.

"Is there a problem, emm..."  
>"Hermione Granger." The girl rapidly replied to Japan.<p>

"Ciao! I'm I-Feliciano! but call me Feli! Nice to meet you!" The auburn shaked happily Hermione's hand, he only stopped when Germany grabbed him from the shoulder.

"Good, we will be in our leave seeing as nothing has happened. We still have to put on our robes. The german then dragged his friend back to their compartment followed by the asian.

"But the robes are ugly!" An italian voice was heard before the door was closed.

"Yes... you better put on your robes too." Hermione declared to the 2 boys in the compartment before leaving. They just looked at each other before getting dressed up too.

ü

**Yay! (****Sucky)**** First chap!  
>Am I the only one who thinks that the first paragraph is the most difficult thing to write? I can never get it right.<br>Also, it was really weird to have to look for a pdf of a book I have 24/7 next to my bed. That happens when you want to keep some text as the original one but you have it in another language... (and you have read it to the point of the first 68 pages falling off... I'm sorry book OTL)**

**I actually have written the whole first book (I wanted to do till the 4th at least), I just need to 'translate' them.  
>I would love to see some reviews specially in the department of OOC-ness or things I have to improve. Hope to see you soon.<strong>

**-Luca**

**PD: I changed the timeline of the HP books to the 2000-ish just so Japan could play MHFU in his PSP and have a camera.**


	2. It turned out we are in the UK!

**Hi again. Feel free to comment about any typo or grammatical error you see, maybe that way I can actually become better at this :'D**

**I don't own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter. (If I did, Voldemort would have won. Yes, I'm that horrible.)**

ü

**2 It turned out we are in the UK.**

It took a tough battle to make Italy put on the robes, but they were finally out of the train, in a dark and unknown station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" The voice came from a enormous and hairy man. The nations looked impressed at the man, he had to be taller than Russia himself.

The children walked together for awhile in a dark and forest-like path, making it more impressive when they finally saw the castle. Even the former Axis powers had to release a little 'ooh' when they finally saw it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The Axis immediately sat in one boat along with an unknown girl. The hairy man say some more word before the boats started to move on their own.

"Ve! Ge-Luddy! Luddy! It looks like the Hohenzollern!" The, now, little italian mentioned now that they had a better look at the castle.

"Why you say that, Feliciano-kun?" The raven haired one asked. Germany just raised an eyebrow in disagreement.

"Because the roof and the towers and-and that!" Italy tried to explain moving his arms in the curious way that he always does... but the girl wasn't aware of this so she just looked at him not that amused with the hyper italian.

"If you say so..." Germany just let out a small sigh before letting the silence come back.

The little journey was nice and with not much in it. Before they entered the castle, along with a witch of name McGonagall, Nev-something was given back his toad. She lead them for a little while (time in which Germany had to stop Italy from wandering more than once) till a little room not that far away. The little space made Japan a little uncomfortable.

"...I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." This is how the professor ended her long explanation. She then glanced to the toad boy and a red haired one before looking, a little impressed, at Italy's floating curl.

The silence stayed when Mcgonagall left. Most of them were really preoccupied about what would happen next... most.

"Ve! We are going to be together!" Italy affirmed before hugging his 2 friends arms.

"Same house or no, we will." Germany was smiling a little bit.

"H-hai." Japan was a pinkish color because of the sudden contact. But no one could add anything because shouts were heard from behind.

The trio look back in curiosity. Numerous floating figures of white pearly color were having a discussion about some 'Peeves'.

"Look!" The italian was now trying to touch one of the figures, the german immediately went to stop him.

Before anything else could happen, the professor was back in the room. She didn't take time at all to make the students form a line and follow her. They rapidly arrived on an enormous hall that appeared roofless and had numerous tables. The new arrivals were devouring it with their eyes.

When they got to their destiny at the front of the hall, the teacher disappeared just to appear moments after with a stool and an old and pointy hat. No first year wasn't impressed when, with no previous advert, it started to sing.

When the song came to an end, the whole hall exploded in claps. The new ones were still shocked when McGonagall gave instructions to put on the hat and sit.

Abbott, Hannah was the first. It didn't took long for the hat to shout, HUFFLEPUFF!. After she sat down with her new classmate, the next name was heard.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig." The professor said with a little doubt in the pronunciation but still with a firm voice. Germany was soon where the stool. Italy did not hesitate to shout a wish of good luck to his friend.

There was a long moment of silence.

"SLYTHERIN!" Germany stood and in no time was sitting again in one of the 4 main tables, the one of the side were the applause had started. A way to happy italian also joined in the clap.

The sorting continued: Bones, Boot, Brocklehurst, Brown, Bulstrode ... Flinch-Fletchley, Finnigan, Granger...

"Honda, Kiku." Japan was there in seconds when his name was said. He wasn't surprised when Italy shouted him a good luck wish too.

Again, a long moment of silence.

"RAVENCLAW!" It took no time for Japan to sit and much less for his new classmates to ask him about his homeland.

...Longbottom, McDougal, Malfoy, Moon ... Nott, Parkinson, Patil, Perks...

"Potter, Harry." Silence. Not even the Axis took their eye away from the child. It was the best opportunity for the foreign to know how Harry looked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" 'No!' Italy shouted mentally, now there was no way he could be with Germany or Japan _and_ Harry. But he wanted to be with Germany, how was he going to sleep alone? But Germany said...

"Vargas, Feliciano." The next name took Italy away from his preoccupations, it sounded really familiar... wait! It was his human name!

The rest of the hall was amused at the sight of someone forgetting his name. Germany couldn't stop himself from facepalming when the same person waved happily at him before sitting down.

"Impressive, centuries not seeing one of you and today I get 3 nations."  
>'Ve? who's there?!'Italy was seconds away from crying for Germany's help. Luckily, the voice talked back in time.<p>

"Don't worry, Italia veneciano. I'm the hat and I have spoken to your friends before."  
>'Ooh! Ciao, signor cappello!' The Sorting hat would have been happy that his mind reading abilities had helped him in knowing how to stop the nation from crying, but he was truly furious at them for being the reason for the 3rd migraine of the night. If one italian wasn't enough, half, or even all, of them were more than enough for a life of mind reading.<p>

"..."  
>'... Signor capello?'<br>"Sorry, I was just thinking." Lies, he was just trying to know what part was the pasta loving nation and what part was the pasta loving italians.

"You nations are so tricky. Even if you don't think so, the centurie had gave you so much knowledge, so much that even you can't realise it... Your goals are clearer than water, there is no doubt in that, be it to have fun or to never lost someone again, you will make them come true takes what it takes... There is also no denying, your big heart is what makes yourself, in Hufflepuff you would be more than welcome... but, that's not the answer. Ravenclaw is not your place, no matter how brilliant you could be, thats not who you are. Slytherin is not ready as it is to accept your kind heart. And Hufflepuff would do no good, you need to-" The hat couldn't even finish his speech, what a shame, he was really liking it.

'I'm useless?! no! I really wanted to come and learn to appear pasta with Germany and Japan! I'll be good! plea-'  
>"No, Italy! I was going to say that you were brave."<br>'Waaaa?! are you feeling ok, signor capello?!'

"Yes, Italy, I'm ok. I'm telling you, you are so brave that you can't even see it. As a nation, you will do anything for your people and as a person, you will go as far as to destroy your own soul for your friends. You don't only need to watch young Harry, you also need to find that courage. The best house for you right now is..."

"GRYFFINGOR!" Claps were born from one of the outer tables, the most far away from the one in which a german was trying to remember how to breath. Wasn't That the house of the brave? How?! Even if he couldn't believe it, he didn't doubt about clapping for his friend. The rest of the serpents couldn't help but stare furious at him, he even got a laugh from a silver-ish blond not too far away.

"Is there a problem?" Nation stared at the blond in front of him.

"Don't worry, in no time you'll have better friends." The child would have continued laughing if it wasn't for the blue eyes. He couldn't resist a moment of that stare, he had to break eye contact in an instant. Germany just ignored the child and clapped again when Blaise Zabini was sorted in Slytherin, finally ending the sorting.

Everybody was glad when the director finally ended his speech:  
>"...Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" A laugh announced the blond child coming back to life.<p>

"Told you! He is losing it." Germany let out a sigh when he heard more children follow the blond's example. England needed to teach his citizens resp-

"Kyyyaaaa! English food!" It took a blink for Italy to be in the opposite side of the hall, hiding behind his best friend.

"I don't want to die!" Germany felt all the hall's eyes in them. Not even a facepalm was enough to completely kill his needs to shout to the little italian looking for protection behind him. The german stood up and obliged the smaller man, by force, to go back to his table.

"Feliciano!"  
>"But but but..."<br>"This food is perfectly fine. Arthur didn't even get near it."  
>"But but but is english food!" This was the last thing said before they got to the table. Germany really wanted to just leave Veneciano there and forget about the stares of every Gryffindor in the table.<p>

"1; We are in scotland 2; This is gourmet for them, be nice." He whispered to him the only thing that came to his mind. Well, he couldn't denied it, he was also scared of England's food.

"Ve... if you say so... but only if Luddy sits with me!" Germany was expecting this but he was not going to fall for... no the puppy eyes. You look like a human, you shouldn't be able to make that face! Aaj.

"You won't even let me say no." The blue eyes passed from severe to defeated before sitting down. Germany was not expecting such a negative reaction, most of the table had done discontent sounds.

"No, sir!" Italy said while saluting ("Feli, is with the other hand.") before sitting down. Of course he didn't notice the negative feelings that the whole table was aiming towards the Slytherin.

It took a while, but Italy decided soon that the food wasn't going to kill him. All the people near him really wanted to know how heavenly was his normal food to hate such a feast.

After that, the chat was just awkward enough to be bearable. Nearly-headless Nick told them his story, the ghost also critiqued the smaller nation for not be enjoying such magnificent feast, Italy ignored him and was constantly trying to get away of his friends grip so he could touch the ghost, normal stuff.

It didn't take much time for the dessert to appear ("Luddy, there is not gelato!") and with it, a new conversation theme: family. They had to be extra careful with this one, it was time, their secret depended of t...

"Luddy is from Germany! Is cold, the food is not as nice as in my house and the women are scary! But the people are really nice even if they look all serious and stuff. And is really really pretty!" Germany's face passed rapidly from hurt to a somewhat embarrassed face, he was expecting more bad things about himself. The other Gryffindors, in other hand, were a little surprised. One, that italian was way too expressive. Two, that was a blush and a smile on the germans face...

"Well, I have to say, italians can get really lazy at times, and picky, and I can't still believe how they drive... But the kindness of the people, the art, the history, the weather, and I would never end with how pretty it is." The end of the speech was the signal for the smallest nation to hug his friend. He was beaming and blushing. Great, now they were watching them funny.

"And why you didn't go to a school in your own countries?" The girl from the train, Hermione, asked really curious. it wasn't all days that you meet a weird foreign duo.

"Ve, well..."  
>"It wasn't too long ago when we moved to England." Italy was going to surely ramble about how they are nations in 'vacations' and Germany wasn't going to let that happen.<p>

The blond let out a sigh of relief seeing as no one was doubting his answer, he could finally breathe cal-

"And your parents?" He didn't know where he got the strength to not hit himself with the table. What does that had to do with anything?!

"We don't have!" Ok, Italy, you only had Rome and Romano, Germany had never meet Germania and China was more a brother to Japan than anything, but you had to say that all happy?!

"Ooh, I'm sorry." Most of the persons around them didn't know if it was better to be confused or sad about the statement.

"Nah! No problem!"  
>"Well, our brothers did a great job watching after us." He didn't know if this was a lie or not. Prussia was actually a really great brother but still, he wasn't the best role model.<p>

Germany was more than relieved when the food finally disappeared and everybody directed their attention to the headmaster, the same Dumbledore of the card. Germany almost growled when the silver haired man spoke about the third corridor, was it necessary to announce that there was something there out loud? And worst, it could mean death!

Germany and Japan exchanged a look, the asian was also not happy with the, in appearance, older men statement. Germany also looked at the person next to him, he just left out a sigh when he saw that he was just waving at Japan, he must not even hear the part about the third corridor.

Dinner was finished when everybody sang the school's song. It was not surprised that Italy was enjoying it the most from the Axis, Germany and Japan were barely moving the lips. Who wrote this? and they didn't even bothered in adding melody? Maybe Dumbledore was actually losing it... or was he? After all, the headmaster should be their only preoccupation.

Germany said goodbye to his best friend (that responded with a hug) before the Gryffindors left the hall. Now he was back with the serpents that were not that happy to see him back.

"You had to save your _friend_ from the bread?" The blond child, Malfoy, said while closing his eyes and trying to imitate Italy's expressiveness. Germany just gave him a cold stare before leaving to follow the prefect. Ooh, how much he wanted him to try one of England's scones and not be scared of the bread.

ü

**Yay! chap 2 owo**  
><strong>thanks alot for the favs and follows and the review (btw, it was just Nevil because she was interrupted. I better changed it to just Nev so it appears more obvious that she was interrupted.) hope to see you through all the story ^^<strong>

**The hat's speech is, at least, 5 times bigger than the one in my spanish version xD [and more epic!(?)]**  
><strong>Germany's praise was actually to easy to write, there is ton of times he does that in canon xD<strong>  
><strong>Italy's was alittle harder (because I couldn't get out of my head the idea of him singing the song from episode 3)<strong>  
><strong>You should readplay HetaOni *looks at the random reference***

**The Hohenzollern thing is there for 2 reasons: I wanted someone to comment about the castle and Hogwarts has looked in my head like a rearranged Hohenzollern for years now. Feel free to agree like Italy, to disagree like Germany or to be indireferent like Japan.**

**Now, me talking about the sorting, feel free to completly ignore the rest~**

**Italy is there because I needed someone in Gryffindor and Italy was surely the one who would bond with Harry 8and everybody). He is a nation, he knows a ton but he doesn't care that much about it, so no Ravenclaw. He is already kind, loyal and a super nice guy so Hufflepuff wouldn't have been a nice idea in my mind because I feel he would have not learned something new, he is already one of the nicest guys ever. Finally, Slytherin, one, it seems soooo wrong to put him there. Two, I only see the Slytherins winning if they keep Ita, I would see them learning more about being nice. I doubt Feli would have learnt something, he would have just ignored them. So Gryffindor was it, so he can learn how brave he could be... lets hope he actually learns it.**

**Next, Germany. I see him more like a person with all the Hufflepuffs good things but... it also feels wrong. Even if the hat let him be in Hufflepuff to learn about being more kind and stuff he would not be enough time with them to learn it, Italy would have just monopolised his time. So Slytherin was it, why? the hat says because at least the serpents could learn from their friendship. Mine? because I wanted someone near Malfoy and he was the best choice :'D**

**Japan was ... weird. I like him in Gryffindor, he likes his honor and I don't doubt that he would protect his friends no matter what but I don't see him as the one linking the axis to the golden trio. (And if I actually get to the second book, there should be one with Luna.) So Ravenclaw... You want an in-universe explanation? ok! I see him a person that likes to be up to date. I don't think he would like to repeat the 'westerners are so weird!' thing that happened when he finally open up, so he likes to know things! ... Worst explanation ever, sorry Japan D':  
><strong>

**-Luca**

**PD: why the words dessert and desert are so alike? The things has nothing in common O.o**


	3. This was a bet?

**Holis again. Nice to see you back ^^ Remember that I would love reviews about any typo or grammatical error I could have committed.**

**I don't own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter. (If I did, there would be more fujoshi moments with Hungary.)**

**Watch out for Romano's mouth.**

ü

**3 This was a bet?**

Finally in the Slytherin dungeon, Germany received a not too nice revelation, he had to share room with Draco Malfoy. Well, he couldn't be as bad as he first appeared, no?...

Germany tried to not think much about it. He just changed to his usual, and now little, black tank top behind the curtains of his bed.

The german was actually not that tired so instead of just sleeping, he just went over again the events that had brought them to this strange place.

* * *

><p>This was a meeting like all the ones before, exactly the same. 3 words and now everybody wanted to kill each other. But why? why this time he couldn't more with it? It couldn't be his fault, he had already tried to shut everybody up 10 times in less than 15 minutes. He had all the right to now just sit there, listening to the meaningless fight between France and England meanwhile he waited for Italy to come back with pasta to bother him again and do nothing else. It was at least better than destroying his throat.<p>

"I'm telling you that Flying mint bunny is real!"  
>"Of course, along with your magic, non, Angleterre?"<br>"Stop denying it, frog! You even have a bloody school!"  
>"That my beautiful citizens can doesn't mean that you can."<br>"See who is talking, frog face! you are jealous because you can't!"  
>"Jealous? Of your useless ability to produce sparkles when you move your wand?"<br>"One wizard could destroy 3 times in a row your bloody army!"  
>"Is a shame that you are not one."<br>"Even an useless frog like you could learn it!"

It is somewhat of a general belief that England has imaginary friends. Even then, most of them knew about the magic community, be involved in it or not, but still, they learning magic? he had never actually considered that...

"So could Italy learn it too?" The two enemies stopped, just before starting to choke each other, when the one who usually did of moderator spoke to them.

"Great idea! If Italy learns magic in MY school, you all have to accept that my friends exists!"  
>"What does that has to do with anyth-?"<br>"Of course I accept, like you could make little Ita useful, just look at yourself."  
>"You wan...!"<br>"A-ano! I'm really sorry but, shouldn't this be discussed when Italy-kun is here?" Japan intervened just moments after freeing himself from America. Joining a discussion just like that didn't make him happy but he was not going to let them treat his friend like that. (And this was a nice reason to ignore America's shouts.)

The 4 nations then noticed a well known smell entering the hellish room, Italy had just came back with a bowl full of pasta.

"Ita!"  
>"Ve! Big bro Ftance!" Italy took no time to go next to them, disappearing half of the bowl content in the way.<p>

"Ita, would you like to do something for big bro France?"  
>"Ve! Of course!"<br>"Don't accept if you don't know what is it!"  
>"I'm sorry!"<br>"Don't scare poor Ita like that!"  
>"Hey, Italy." Now Italy was hiding behind France, Germany and England holding their fury and Japan was just looking in silence. Good thing the rest of the world (literally) was just ignoring them, choking each other was more important.<p>

"V-ve?"  
>"Do you want to go to magic school?"<br>"Magic? Like appearing cute bunnies from a hat?"  
>"... Something even better." How could Germany resist the urge to hit him with a stick?<p>

"Could I eat pasta in the desert without Germany getting mad at me?" France and England couldn't hold an 'Eeeh?!'. Germany just sighed. Why he had to remember that?

"... Maybe, b-but you have to learn really well."  
>"Ve! then si!" Italy had left France's back and was now skipping around clapping.<p>

"I can't wait to see you in your knees!"  
>"Like that could happen, sourcils."<br>"Don't call me that!"  
>"Germany will come too?" Both blonds were stopped from choking each other for the second time in the day.<p>

"Eeeemmm..." Germany and England looked at anything else but the auburn.

"Please!"  
>"No" Germany was really sure there couldn't be anything to make him go to school with a ton of children and Italy.<p>

"If Allemagne doesn't want t-"  
>"B-but I want to go with Germany and Japan!" Italy didn't hesitate to put full power in his puppy face. France didn't even took time to be in his emo corner; of course England laughed at this.<p>

"M-me too? But why, Italy-kun?"  
>"We are the Axis, we have to be together!" Even before the phrase was finished, Italy was hugging with all his force the arms of his 2 best friends. Germany couldn't hold a sigh and Japan was now pinkish because of the sudden contact.<p>

"THE EVIL AXIS IS BACK?!" The shout of the american could be heard through all the building.

"We are n-"  
>"HOW DARE YOU, POTATO BASTARD, TO TAKE MY STUPID FRATELLO TO YOUR FUCKING SIDE AGAIN?!"<br>"Aww, Roma. Don't shout like that to poor Alemania."  
>"POOR MY ASS!"<br>"Then the Axis is once more-aru?  
>"WE ARE NOT THE AXIS ANYMORE!"<br>"V-ve? ... w-we are not... friends?" Italy was sad again, but his face was now even more heart crushing that the previous one.

"How dare you, West, to make cute little Ita cry?!"  
>"What are you doing here?!"<br>"You children." Austria's words were the last intelligible thing to be heard. The room was now in such a state that the chairs were starting to fall into pieces.

Germany put his hand in his depressed friend's shoulder.

"Didn't I told you we would never stop being friends? I only said that you shouldn't call us the Axis." Italy was soon hugging his friend with all his force, with a radiant smile in his lips. Germany sighed.

"Then we need a new name!"  
>"That's not neces-"<br>"We could be the best friends forever or the three friends or-or the pasta trio or-" Even after Germany put his hand in Italy's mouth he was still making sounds. Japan couldn't help but smile at his 2 friends.

"We can still be the Axis if is that important! objections?!"  
>"Ie." Japan responded amused. The rest of the room was ignoring them completely.<p>

"Ve! The Axis to school!"  
>"When we accepted?!"<br>"Germany-san is rig-"  
>"You won't come?" Italy's face become sad again. No, please no, I don't want to go, I don't want to repeat this... Aaaaj!<p>

"Ok." Germany almost growled. Japan was truly not expecting him to fall this fast.

"If Germany-san says so..." Italy hugged again both of them. Germany left out what appeared to be the thousandth sigh of the day. Japan just wished internally that one day the italian stopped being so affective.

"You will? Great! Let's discuss this after the meeting, then." England was now trying to hide his excitement. France being shown how awesome was his Hogwarts.

Germany looked the english man for a moment before looking at his equals still in chaos. _Crash!_ What? Now the windows?! Aaj!

"STOP!" Germany took no time in hitting the table with his hands. All the nations appeared to stop in time before saying, in their default languages, the german's name.

"I see that you are still not mature enough to have a meeting like grown up men! We will continue the meeting tomorrow! Now get out of here before you actually kill someone!"  
>"I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL AXIS, JAPAN!" There was not even a second of silence before the american disappeared of the room with the asian nation. The rest of the world (literally) was gone moments after too.<p>

"Why?!" Italy patted the german's back. Now, along with England, were the only ones left.

"... We will meet at your hotel after rescuing Japan,"  
>"Good enough for me." The room was soon empty, this was nothing like the day the blond had planned.<p>

* * *

><p>Freeing Japan from America was way easier than they thought, it was only necessary to make Japan say that he was never going to watch a scary movie with him again. In no time the trio was sitting in England's hotel room.<p>

"Thank you for helping me to show the frog how stupid he is." England was holding with all his might an evil laugh. Germany and Japan couldn't help but stare at him.

"Ve? Weren't we going to go to magic school?"  
>"Is the same! Well, the point. I was going to send a letter to the headmaster of the magic school in my house, Hogwarts, after this emm... meeting. I also want to go as fast as possible for the books, uniforms and other things. There is not much time left for the start of the new school year."<p>

"A-ano, England-san, are you sure they are going to accept us? taking in count that we look like 20 year olds..."  
>"Ooh, don't worry Japan, I can easily make you look like kids." Germany and Japan looked at each other, not too sure what to think about the statement.<p>

"Ve! We'll be children again!"  
>"You sure it is safe?"<br>"Please, how many times... forget that." England didn't even wanted to finish the sentences after receiving a glare from the german and a scared look from the japanese.

"And what about the meetings and all the paperwork? Italy has Romano but what about Japan's and mine?"  
>"You are doing me a favor. As a gentleman, it would be rude from my part if I do nothing for you. The frog and I'll do-"<br>"Leave me out of this!" Germany and Japan couldn't help but surprised when a french voice was heard behind the door. England just forgot everything about being a 'gentleman' and started to shout happily to the door.

"That makes me the winner!"  
>"NEVER! Fine, I'll do the paperwork, just prepare yourself for your imminent defeat!" The french, still behind the closed door, ended happily before disappearing from the door, if truly the sound of footsteps meant that.<p>

"Fixed. In regard of the meetings, I'll just send the headmaster a letter asking for permission for you to leave the school 2 or 3 days... Oryoucouldjustnotcomeisnotlikewedosomethinginthem." They didn't even need to try to understand what he said, it was pretty obvious that it was about how useless the meetings were. In some minutes, England had already planned how to get them into a school, for a meaningless reason; yet, they couldn't even get started in a point of a 3 hours meeting. That was a sad truth.

"You could take this opportunity as a vacation! And even better, there is a really interesting object in the school."  
>"Of what object are you talking about, England-san?"<br>"I got the information thanks to a... 'slip in the tongue' of someone. They have the Philosopher's stone in there before it is destroyed."  
>"Ve? Philosopher's stone?"<br>"Destroy it?"  
>"They have That in a school full of children?!" Italy, Japan and Germany say almost at the same time. England just sighed.<p>

"The stone is a powerful object, capable of convert any metal in gold and it can also be used to create an elixir that can give a human our gift of immortality." Italy opened his eyes in shock. Even Germany and Japan, that already knew about it, were shocked again remembering its potential.

"His owner, Nicolas Flamel, got bored of living forever so he just decided that he wanted it destroyed." England almost barked this. He had a good reason to be mad after all, they were never given the option to just stop, like Nicolas has always had.

"But he had to be french! He just took it away from his vault and sent it to a school! ... Well, ok, they broke into the vault... but that's not the point!" Germany and Japan stared at him, both with a raised eyebrow. Italy just tilted his head to one side. England couldn't help but blush a little in fury and embarrassment.

"In summary! Will you go to Hogwarts to learn magic and check on the stone meanwhile the frog and I do your paperwork and any work you have?"  
>"And what about Prussia? I'm sure Berlin will be in ashes after 2 days out."<br>"Leave that to me, Allemagne." This time even England was surprised of the presence of France behind the door. No one could ask anything because the french had already called someone.

"Prusse, mon ami!.. I just called to see if you would like to go to my house... Ooh, non! Espagne will come too!.. Of course no, who would like to drink with Allemagne?... then au revoir!" He hanged up.

"You owe me one." Germany couldn't even be furious at the frenchman's comment because he was already calling Spain and gone... they hoped.

"... Everything fixed, will you accept now?"  
>"Siii!"<br>"Well, if Germany-san accepts..."  
>"Now I can't even say no." Germany sank his face in his hands defeated. Italy patted his back, beaming at just the thought of one year without work.<p>

"Great! now.. wait! I almost forgot. Do you remember Harry Potter?" Germany and Japan immediately started to think, it was so familiar...

"Me Me! I know!" It took seconds for Italy to be waving his hands like a mad man.

"Yes?"  
>"He kicked Volimot's ass!" The other 3 stared at the italian like he had just grown a 2nd head.<p>

"Almost, his name was Voldemort."  
>"The wizard from 10 years ago?"<br>"Exactly. This is going to be Harry's first year, it would be nice if you could also check on him from time to time."  
>"I think is not a bad idea, to some extent we owe something to Harry-kun."<br>"I'm with Japan. Specially taking in count that it would be nice for the child to have someone that doesn't treat him like a hero."  
>"Ve?... ooh! si!" all of them doubt the italian had actually understood something of the previous words but it was nothing new.<p>

"Then I better start writing too Dumbledore, the headmaster. I'll call you when I have everything in place." The old Axis powers nodded before getting to their own rooms for a deserved rest. Germany ended liking more the idea the more he thought about it. No nations, no Prussia, no paperwork, no bosses, just them, some childrens and a stone, how difficult could it be?

ü

**Shity chapter!  
>Thanks a ton for all the reviews favs and follows, hope I'm not disappointing to much people with this chapter ouo"<br>****I wanted to summit this 2 days ago but I got lazy :'D**  
><strong>Curious because I loved to write the meeting the first time xD<strong>

**Originally this was going to be really really short but it ended up being way longer than I expected O.o**

**I swear I'm trying with all I have to not make Italy's friendship with Germany OoC or gay-ish but is almost impossible OTL**

**Italy barely talks in the second part because he is imagining himself using dresses again (?)**

**And the 'slip in the tongue' was a random drunk guy from the ministry that for some reason knew. does this counts as deus ex machina? xD  
><strong>

**And about the coincidences with the previous chapter and the 3rd chapter of world stars, is simple. I had the idea written like 2 days before the release of the chapter and then I red it and just changed and added bits to Germany's part and added Italy's blush, because if Himaruya-sensei says he blushes if Germany praises him, he will also blush here :E**

**Hope to see you again soon!**

**-Luca**


	4. Magical geographic

**Welcome back, thanks for keeping up with me. Remember that any comment remarking grammatical errors or typos are welcome~**

**I don't own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter. (If I did, there would be more Luna than golden trio.)**

ü

**4 Magical geographic.**

Days had passed since the end of the last world meeting and now the Axis was knocking in England's door, with their luggages full of clothes and one or two extra things. (One or two meaning way too much.)

Germany was getting really irritated, England was not getting out and Italy was ringing the bell like a madman, thinking that that would actually made the british man open the door faster. Just before he was going to snap on the auburn next to him, the door swung open, showing a not to sane England.

His hair was more rebellious than ever, the bangs in his eyes were out of this world, his whole body was covered in what they thought were ashes. But the most impressive thing was that he was smiling like he had just became again the great british empire, ignoring completely his looks.

"Ig-England-san, are you alright?"  
>"Of course! I feel fantastic! Come in, come in!"<p>

"Ve! England is mad!" Italy took no time to get behind his nearest ally, Japan. The asian nation didn't even think when he moved forwards in an impulse to escape from the european nation's grip, this step was enough to make him enter the house of the blond before him, he was not going to just stare at him after that. Germany followed him in no time, now being grabbed by a somewhat scared Italy.

The living room wasn't too far away from the door. The trio took seat in the biggest couch, staring at the old empire in front of them.

"What? Is that I have something in my face?" He said almost laughing seeing the stares of his visitors. The Axis was nodding in no time, now even more more preoccupied. The british man raise an eyebrow and excused himself to the bathroom.

"Bloody hell!" In no time England was back to his normal skin color and his clothes stopped looking like they had life and were trying to escape from him. England took his seat again, now with a little blush in his face.

"Sorry, it took some tries to get the right potion and enough for you 3."  
>"Potion?" Asked Germany. Japan just opened more his eyes and Italy just keep semi-hiding behind the biggest nation.<p>

"So you can look like children." Those words were enough for Italy to look at their host with a smile.

"Ve? Children?!"  
>"Well, is mostly a reduction potion. You are not going to be exactly like you were as childrens, I don't want to imagine what will happen if I actually gave you one of those, so don't worry, this one is completely harmless. The only downside is that you will have to drink it once a month. And also, you won't change much so... well, you will see for yourself."<p>

The Axis sat in silence, comprehending the words that the british man had said... well, Germany and Japan, because Italy had more important things to ask.

"Can I use pretty dresses again?" The other 3 nations stared at him with their mouths open.

"Ve? Is that a no?" Italy looked down really sad. The other 3 just were sitting there, in silence, maybe imagining the italian in a dress.

"Emm.. England, didn't we have things to do?"  
>"Eeh? Ooh! Right!" England stood up and walked two or three steps before going to the other side.<p>

"England-san, are you sure you are feeling well?"  
>"Of course! I've never felt better!" England was looking at Japan the whole time, this almost making him to crash in the door. Even when the host disappeared, the Axis was still staring at the door, preoccupied for their fellow nation's mind.<p>

It was one or two minutes before the man came back into the living room, with 3 thermos and 3 glasses that would normally be used for alcohol. He filled the 3 glasses with the liquid inside one of the thermos, it was just like water but of a more vivid blue. Now the glasses were in the hands of the 3 guests that were just staring at them. In just this day they had stared more than enough for a year.

"You gits! I tried it before mass preparing it, is harmless!" Well, if he was mad. like normaly he was, it had to be true, no? This were the thoughts of Japan after seeing the face of his old ally. He closed his eyes and drank the potion, it wasn't that bad! Sure, it left a weird sensation in the throat after swallowing but it tasted just like water.

"Better that what I expected."  
>"Told you!" Germany looked at his raven haired friend that just nodded. The blond then also swallowed the whole glass in a wink, clearing his throat after feeling too the weird sensation.<p>

Six pairs of eyes were now in Italy, who was shaking his head as fast as he could, he was not going to drink that. His resolve was soon shattered when the sky blue eyes of Germany passed to be like ice daggers. Italy ended up swallowing the liquid in an impulse.

"I'm not dead!" The italian man shouted, almost throwing the glass. England immediately growled at him.

Japan then started to laugh lightly. That was new... The asian man head also became as light as his laugh, maybe he could close his eyes for a second...

A second later, Japan opened his eyes, he was in... somewhere. It looked just like England's house... Wait, it was a giant version of England's house. The japanese tried to sit well but stopped when he noted that his pants weren't following his movement.

"Kyaa!" A shout interrupted Japan from the fast inspection he was giving his now enormous clothes.

When he looked to his right, he saw a blond boy. His slicked back hair was trying to get to a more comfortable position, he had on an enormous military uniform identical to the one of Germany and was now trying to open his eyes. Next to him was a little auburn guy, the one who had shouted, he was a carbon copy of Italy, just with clothes way to big for him. England's potion had actually worked.

"Ooh, finally you ar-shit! the clothes." England was leaving what they assumed was the kitchen and was walking fast to the couch full of mini-nations.

"Eng..." Japan completely forgot what he was going to say when an unknown voice got out of his throat. It was too high to be his...

"Are you feeling well? It'll take just some minutes to get used to the changes." England was not getting out a stick with a yellow star in its tip. Japan was scared again for the sanity of his friend.

The concern changed rapidly to a impressed expression. With just a touch of the tip, the old and white uniform began to shrink, first so slowly that it was almost unnoticeable, then so fast you couldn't even register it. In seconds, it fitted the asian nation perfectly again.

England laughed when he saw the nation made child inspect his clothes but he was interrupted when a curious italian jumped off the couch.

"You git!" England was ready to catch the boy before his boxers decided that they didn't want to be on his person anymore, but the blond child was faster and was now grabbing his friend's underwear. The force throw the auburn off balance and made him fall to the floor.

"At least wait to have some pants!" Italy looked at his friend sadly. The german just sighed.

"Sorry." He said in a resigned tone before the wizard shrunk the auburn's clothes. The italian was jumping around the living room while England was using his magic for the 3rd time.

"This is truly impressive. Can you do the same with the rest?" Germany and Japan joined Italy in the act to get used to their new size. England just smirked.

"We will have to be really careful." The asian man said sadly after inspecting his back to find two large burn areas. Germany and Italy had also seen that every single scar was in it's place. England was at the same time ending his job and putting the thermos inside the big luggages of the shrunken nations.

"A-ano, England-san." Japan interrupted the almost maniac laugh of the english man, he was imagining his old enemy kneeling, saying how great he was.

"Ooh! yes, the supplies!" The so-called gentleman took a leather bag and 3 letters from the top of his old chimney. He gave each nation one letter and he kept the bag in him. The old Axis enchanted letters, England gave them to the wrong person.

The first page didn't revealed much new, just some names and titles. Germany arced a eyebrow when he read his brother's human last name but he prefered to just ignore it and keep reading the second page. This was the interesting one, not only books they had never know about, cauldron, gloves made of dragon skin, even a telescope and a wand... lets hope not one with a yellow star.

England explained rapidly how floo powder worked. In no time he and Japan were in this 'Diagon alley' place. Germany's and Italy's turn was ... different. Italy ran towards his old ally when he saw the green fire appear for the 3rd time. The blond tried to stop him but in his haste he threw him off balance, ending both falling into the green fire.

"You gits!" England shouted for the who-knows time that day. Germany opened his eyes to see that he was in the floor of an old pub under the now little body of the italian man.

"ITA... Feli..." Germany stopped himself after seeing all the eyes in them, he was not going to create a scene.

"Si?" The auburn responded happily, still in the back of his friend.

"P-please, get off me..." Good thing Italy couldn't see the face of his friend, he would have ran away after seeing the failed try of a smile in the blond's face.

"Of course, Ger-"  
>"Ludwig!" The german emphasized before the italian could even commit the error.<p>

"Si, Luddy!" The auburn finally stood up letting the blond do the same. Germany dusted himself and rolled his eyes after hearing the nickname.

The people in the pub finally stopped the stares. Germany had to accept that 4 persons in military uniform, 3 being children, was a weird sight but this people in robes and pointy hats were even weirder.

The British man guided the now shorter nations to the back of the pub. There he touched certain brick with his weird wand, transforming it into a door to what appeared to lead to another world in which everything looked like taken away from a history book. The worst part is that there were more robes-and-pointy-hat people, great, now they stood even more.

The Axis never expected to have such an enjoyable day after all the things in the morning. Diagon alley was so interesting and lively. Italy was running around seeing the stores. Germany was, for one time in his life, happy to be the one who had to always make the italian go in the right direction, this gave him great opportunities to gaze at the curious things in the shops.

First were the robes, not much, else from Italy commenting how ugly and hot they were.

Then were the books. Germany, Japan and England were discussing which would be the better books to read for the little nations to learn more about the magic community. Italy could have swear they had bought half of the store.

Italy and Germany were out of the potion store, the italian would have prefered to die before entering to such a smelly place. Germany was actually glad of this, this way he was able to see the wizards in their 'natural habitat'.

Olivander's store was the worst. England had actually ordered the wands after the first reunion, he was more than sure that the end of the world would have happened before they would have found functioning wands for them. Still, the old man was staring at them full of curiosity, almost to the point of making Italy cry (Not that is that hard.) They were more than glad to leave in minutes with their 'Unusual and powerful' wands.

The last thing was an owl. In their way to the store, England critiqued the wizards for using such things as owls when there was already things like the internet. Germany and Japan were so interested in the conversation that they barely noticed when Italy entered the store. When they finally entered, he had already chosen the owl that the 3 of them would have and had already given him a name. ("Roberto!" "Why?" "For Roma, Berlin and Tokyo!" "Oooh...")

"I have to accept it, Arthur. This 'vacations' are being a better idea that what I expected."  
>"Hai, I'm with Ge-Sorry, Ludwig-san. This is being such an interesting experience."<p>

* * *

><p>Germany erased the memory of that day of his mind in a second. He stopped being the only person still fully awake.<p>

ü

**Fun and boring chap! I always feel that I'll end up boring people x'D**

**Not much to say about this chapter (weird, I love to side track so much...) Just that poor iggy hasn't been sleeping for days now (that horrid cooking skills doesn't help making potions.) so, Weird!Iggy?**

**Also, I don't know where I read the thing about some italians calling the Axis 'Roberto'. I don't know if it is true or not but I cracked at the idea so the owl is called that xD**

**Hope I didn't bored you too much, see you next time with interesting things (I hope)**

**-Luca**


	5. This were vacations

**Hi!... sorry for the delay... no idea what happened with myself... jeje... thanks for keeping up with me D':**

**I don't own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter. (If I did, Hetalia would be even gayer.)**

ü

**5 This were vacations.**

Germany bit his tongue before he could release a furious shout, someone was now in his bed and he didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was.

"IT...Feli, how did you got in?!" Germany whispered furious at the man next to him. If locked doors and windows couldn't stop the italian, at least a hidden door with password should, but not even that?!

"V-ve? I c-can't sleep with Luddy?"  
>"You shouldn't be here!"<br>"Why? The paintings were really nice and told me how to get in~" For a second, the blond actually thought that his friend had finally lost it, but then he remembered that he had actually saw the people in the paintings speaking, such a weird place.

"You got out of the bed, nude, to talk with the paintings?!"  
>"Ve? No! silly, I was using clothes."<br>"That's not the point! Why did you have to come here?"  
>"Ve, I couldn't sleep, I was cold and alone."<br>"You share room with 5 more people and you could stop sleeping nude!" Germany was unsure how he was still not choking his friend in desperation.

"Mmm...Nah, buonanotte!" Germany felt how his friend covered himself in the covers... HIS covers. First day and Italy was already getting them in troubles, great.

Germany decided that discussing this with himself was no use. He covered himself in the covers, thanked no one that the bed was barely enough for both nations and closed his eyes.

Next morning, the necessity to get Italy out of the Slytherin dungeon was enough to wake Germany a little bit earlier than normal. He was really impressed that he was able to sleep as well as he did, the sound of the lake outside of the windows was more than enough to make him relax and stop thinking that he needed more space.

Germany opened the curtain just enough to see outside. The room was as dark as the night before and he was pretty sure that even outside there would be barely light. The loud snores of the gorillas that never left the Malfoy boy were enough to know that there was still time before anybody could discover them.

The blond tries to wake his friend up by moving him a little, nothing, just nonsensical things. Tries again, this time something about macaroni but nothing else. This time he actually got out of the bed and took the well know sailor suit from the floor, makes it a ball, moves the curtain and violently throws the suit to the sleeping face of his friend.

Italy was milliseconds from shouting so loud that he would have woken up all the american countries but Germany covered his mouth fast enough, killing every sound but the first syllable that was barely heard.

"Put your clothes on, we are going to train." The blond one said moments before he took his hand away from the auburn's mouth.

"Ve? But I don't want!"  
>"If you are going to come here every night, you will have to come with us to train." He scolded the italian with a severe look.<p>

"Ve! I can sleep with Luddy!" Facepalm. Seriously?

The german decided that it was better to see if there was someone in the common room than thinking about how the heck this guy worked. No one, good. But the Slytherin dungeon was not the only one, the whole castle was still asleep. Germany was more than glad that they were not that far away from the entrance, they would have surely got lost if that was the case.

It was not long when Germany finally saw Japan. The dark brown eyes of the nation shinned with interest after seeing, not one but his two friends.

"I thought that Feliciano-kun didn't want to train with us."  
>"Ve, I don't want."<br>"Then don't come to my bed!" Japan couldn't help but smile. In the train he was actually thinking in what would the auburn do with his... 'necessity' to sleep with someone. At least he got into Germany's bed and not the one of an unknown child.

"Ludwig-san, do you believe is right for us to go out just like this?" Germany closed his eyes to think in the question. Good thing it wasn't too long before his train of thought was stopped by a new voice.

"What are you doing here?" The professor of last night, McGonagall, was now getting near them. Her eyes, as severe as her voice, couldn't stop looking at the new students that were wearing common muggle clothes instead of the robes they should have been using.

"Excuse us, professor. My friends and I were expecting to be able to go out to take a stroll before breakfast. The headmaster did not mention that the nearest grounds outside the castle were forbidden so we assumed that we could go out this early in the morning." McGonagall blinked repeatedly, were all german children this proper?

"And why this early? mister..." The witch actually remembered what his last name was but she prefered to know how to pronounce it before the classes start.

"Beilschmidt. We discussed it, just before the breakfast is the best time to go out. We doubt there will be enough time between the meal and the classes to go out so it had to be at the sunrise. This activity of us will not only help us with all the benefits to the health a scroll can bring but it will also depend our bond, we are not going to be able to be as close as before, seeing as my fellows and I ended being in different houses, this activity may be the only time the three of us could have alone in this year." The spark in the eyes of the teacher when he started to speak about the houses was enough to let him know where to keep the focus of his proposal, no force in the universe was going to take his stroll out of his routine.

"...Alright, you may take your strolls while they don't interfere with your health nor your classes." McGonagall couldn't help but accept, 3 students may be the start of the dreamed 'house revolution'. In no time she was opening the door. She had to give the trio a little smile when the blond started to push the auburn forwards, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to see his new roommates trying to wake up or dressing up, except for one, the weird happy italian that was friends with the serious blond. He would have never thought that the small boy would be an early riser.<p>

Harry was soon out in the common room with Ron. They were really surprised when a auburn boy in a muggle sailor suit came in, it was... what was his name... emmm...

"Hi... Feli."  
>"Ciao Harry!"<br>"What are you doing dressed like that?" Asked Ron more impressed of the suit than anything else.

"Luddy and Kiku made me train with them!" Instead of thinking too much about the 'train' part, Ron just left out an 'ooh'. The statement did not explain anything at all and he was not happy to hear about the Slytherin again, he had to be a snake for a reason.

"Ve, better I shower, see you!" The boy had soon disappeared into the room. Harry and Ron decided that it was better to first find the great hall before thinking about anything else, they didn't want to skip breakfast.

The duo had the luck to sit just before the german student entered the hall to sit in the Slytherin table. Ron couldn't help but comment of how preoccupied he was for his fellow Gryffindor for being friend with a snake. Harry was going to reply something about it being to soon to judge but...

"Speaking of the devil." The auburn boy was entering the hall happily, now with his robes on. He was happily skipping to... the Slytherin's table...

The duo just stared at the 2 foreign. 'Luddy' was in no time pushing Feli back to the Gryffindor table, like the previous night, and for the second time he sat and ate with the lions. It wasn't going to be the last, it took a week for the german to stop trying of sitting in his own table, Feliciano was not going to let him ate be himself. Ludwig was soon nicknamed 'Slytherin's traitor' and there was no serpent that wasn't ignoring or insulting him, curiously, he appeared to not care and this made the Gryffindors uneasy, he changed the whole Slytherin house for one boy, you don't act so calm about that.

Harry didn't know what to think about the blond, he had that 'professor aura' that McGonagall had and made the ... everything? more difficult. At the end, most, if not all, of the Gryffindors ignored him except for Feli, obviously, and Hermione that loved to speak with him about homework... seriously?

Well, at least the italian was a nice company, he was hyper and talked mostly about pasta or 'Luddy' and Kiku but it was impossible to hate the guy. Still, Harry thought that it was weird for the auburn to follow Ron and him around because, for example, he got along better with Neville, especially since he was his hero or something for being 'as brave as Luddy' in herbology... that was another weird thing about the guy, that was his only bad class and just because he was scared of most of the plants, in everything else he was great, and the weird part is that he was sleeping or ignoring the teachers half of the time as a minimum.

Like astronomy, he knew everything and he was more helpful and interesting that the teacher herself. He loved to point the little differences between the skies of his 'home' and the one in britain. Of course the duo asked how he knew so much, the answer was that his 'nonno', grandpa, taught him everything about the stars. Other weird thing to the list, the boy loved to speak about his family but if he didn't start to talk in italian, he stopped mid way, they only got to hear about his 'fratello' and his other brother but never more. Well, it couldn't be that weird, Harry knew well how it was to have a not-to-nice family life.

Then there was history of magic, in which the only interesting thing was the marvelous drawings that the boy would do in it. He had to be a god or something, the drawings looked almost like perfect pictures and then he also has the godly ability to ignore the professor completely. Hermione and Ludwig are not so happy about him doing this but lets accept it, not even they were learning something.

Transfiguration and charms were always fun. The italian would ask half of the class for the professor to repeat everything and he would do the spell perfectly in the moment McGonagall or Flitwick started yelling at him. The face that McGonagall and Hermione did were always priceless. Hermione actually asked him more than once how was he so good, the boy never actually replied with useful information, now she knew why Ludwig was always trying to resist to shout at him.

And finally, potions. Harry hated potions so much, he didn't want to even imagine what it would have been without the duo. Bothering Feliciano was Snape's second favorite things (lies, 11th, 1 to 10 was bothering Harry) but being the only class that he had with his best friend, it was imposible from anyone who wasn't the german to make him unhappy in that hour. There was numerous reasons for Snape to dislike Feli, like the ones he himself would have loved to know about Snape's hate towards Harry. First, Feli spoke way too much, he at least was trying to just bother Ludwig but that was not enough to maintain Gryffindor's points up, add that to the fact that the traitor and his, apparently, useless friend were the best in the class thanks to the italian's love for cooking and how perfectionist the german could get and you get a Snape more than ready to destroy their friendship, what ensured hilarious things like that time Feli ended telling Snape how to care better for his hair or how to get 'bellas'... yep, Gryffindor was losing points at the speed of light.

Even being his happy talkative hyper self Harry and Ron were happy to have him. Yes, he talked to much, was the most random guy ever and get sometimes in your nerves but he was such a nice guy. Just a normal nice italian guy, no?

ü

**Sorry, this is the 'explaining everything right now to don't get into details later' chapter, I actually love this ones but I think I'm the only one x'D  
>Yes, I know I'm missing Quirrell but I have my reasons cofnextcofchaptercof.<br>BTW, I didn't know were to add that Germany would end up never sleeping alone and waiting for Italy everynight after dinner or the fancy word they use, poor guy xD  
>Well, thanks for reading and reviewing and all the awesome thins you do, hope I didn't dissapoint you (I'm saying that too much lately...) hope to see you soon :'D<strong>

-Luca


	6. You are that guy!

**Hi! two days to upd... wait, it has been almost a week, how?! Sorry! well, at least I bring you the first of the most plot-ish chapters, thanks for keeping up with me.**

**I don't own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter. (If I did I would have teached Malfoy his lesson in a horrible way.)**

ü

**6 You are that guy!**

Even with all the unusual classes in Hogwarts, there was one that defeated every single one: Defense against the dark arts. Decided after the whole first year, even Slytherin, concluded that the first DADA class was everything but normal.

Truly, the class didn't start that bad, yes, having the first class with all the first years was a pretty weird thing but it made sense to have a long class to explain everybody what it would be about... but then it turned out it was the most useless first class ever, in no time the professor stopped having important things to say about the class and started telling stories that were everything but believable. Soon Ron and Harry found themselves listening to the way more interesting conversation between the foreigners.

The trio was right behind them. Harry was pretty sure that Feli would have exploded of happiness for finally having a class with his 2 best friends if Ludwig wouldn't have been there to stop him. He shouted him up every 3 seconds or something when the class started but he desisted to stop him after discovering that what his friends had done in the week was more important than zombies in Africa.

First, Kiku (Harry and Ron learnt his name after hearing Feli repeating it all the class along with 'Luddy') mentioned the interest of the Ravenclaws about his homeland, it was nice to see people interested in his 'home' but he was more than happy that they didn't take it to the point of asking him how to put on a kimono... whatever that was.

Then they shifted the conversation to the classes and how easy everything was, not exactly with that words but Harry shivered at the idea of something harder than this. Apparently Ron also felt the same because he couldn't help but say something about it.

"What?! I have never felt so abused in my life!" He said shifting his chair towards the trio. In that moment Feli beamed at him and greeted him in his usual way. Ludwig and Kiku didn't appear that happy to see him entering their conversation just like that. Ron couldn't help but feel a little bad after receiving a cold and severe stare from the tallest.

"Come on, Ron. They surely were in a muggle school." Harry shifted his chair as well to not leave his friend alone. He was more than surprised when, instead of another severe stare, Ludwig's face became unreadable and Feli cocked his head in confusion, like an owl. If this wasn't one of the first times the english boy was meet with the asian one, he would have noticed that he had paled.

"Ja. By the way, don't you recognize the professor from somewhere?" The blond rapidly asked his 2 friends to change the theme of the conversation.

"Now that you mention it, Ludwig-san, I think we have actually seen him before."  
>"Ve! I know! He is... wait... what was his name?" Ludwig rolled his eyes.<p>

"Quirrell?" Harry said.

"No, silly, his name." Feli responded giggling a little.

"I think he hasn't told us,Feliciano-kun."  
>"Ooh, then let's ask him!" Feli was seconds from standing up, or maybe even from jumping while shouting, but Ludwig was faster and in one move he made him come back to his chair.<p>

"At least wait till the end of the class." The severity of the boy's eyes made Harry feel like he was watching a friend being scolded by a teacher or something. Feli pouted instead of the rush Harry would have surely have to say sorry, weirder every day.

Ludwig was soon inspecting the rest of the class with his sight. He soon discovered that Hermione was the only one left listening to the professor go off-topic. While most of the Ravenclaws were reading the book, the rest of the houses were chatting happily, all except for one: Malfoy was looking at him angrily, like if he had just punched every single person in the room plus their grandmothers or something. The german sighed before looking again to his companions.

"Even his own housemate dislikes Malfoy." Ron said to Harry almost laughing. He would have replied that Ludwig was already being considered a traitor when the boy himself spoke.

"The house I was chosen for doesn't say anything about my likes or dislikes for a person." The blond said coldly. This rivalry between houses was ridiculous, but even worse was the blood discrimination, it just made him sick and glad he was being treated as a traitor.

Ron shivered a little after hearing the german speak, he didn't know why but he was sure that he didn't want to know.

"I'm starting to think you are in the wrong house." The redhead whispered. No one could ask if he said something because the teacher finally said something important: They could finally leave, he also said something about the rest of the classes being in their normal hours but most of the students were leaving rapidly.

"D-do you n-need s-something?" The professor asked the 5 students, even before half of the class was out, seeing as none of them was moving.

"Sorry, Quirrell-sen-ooh! sorry, pro-"  
>"What's your name?!" Feli asked happily seeing that his friend was taking a while.<p>

"J-just that, t-then? I-I'm Quirinus Qu-Quirrell." The change was immediate. Kiku paled a little and looked down, like remembering something bad. Ludwig hid his face in his hands in desperation. Lastly, Feli smiled even brighter, something the duo was sure wasn't posible.

"You are ... emm... Vas's friend!" The italian boy shouted happily, gaining the attention of the nearest students. Meanwhile, the professor was trembling a little.

"V-V-Vas?"  
>"Yes, a friend from Romania, Vasilica Lupei." Ludwig added lifting his head from his hands. He would have never expected to see his teacher tremble to the point of being almost unable of keeping his balance, no one was sure how he managed to escape from there at a ridiculous speed. There was no first year who didn't saw the professor ran away.<p>

"What did he do to the poor man?!" The german hid his head again in his palms, this time even daring to put his fingers in his immaculate hair. Harry and Ron couldn't help but imagine what happened between the 2 men, that 'Vas' couldn't be good news.

It really wasn't a good idea to mention the random guy. Professor Quirrell was giving his best to stay at least 10 meters away from the trio and he was doing a really good job. There were already rumors that the professor was scared of a vampire that he met in Romania and it was even worse now that apparently everybody knew that the first years foreigners knew the supposed vampire. One day, curiosity won over Ron and Harry and decided to ask them about how true this was,. The morning in which Feli finally made Kiku eat with them in the Gryffindor table they finally asked.

"Do you truly know a vampire?" Ron asked just before putting (In Feli's words) rubbish in his mouth.

"No, Vasilica is not a vampire...?" That was not an statement, the german was not sure if that was the truth.

"Are you sure?" Harry was sure the blond was not sure. (too many 'sure's)

"Who's Vasilica?" Feli asked really curious. The other 4 couldn't help but stare at him not able to believe it.

"From Romania?"  
>"Ooh! You should have said that before! Is he a vampire? His fangs scares me." Ludwig slapped his own face while Kiku tried to hide the little smile that appeared in his normally serious face. Harry and Ron stared at them in silence, the guy was actually a vampire?!<p>

"You know a lot of strange people." Hermione asked before taking the seat next to a not-too-happy Ron.

"I-i-no, well, Arthur-san's work helps him meet people from different countries easily."  
>"Arthur?"<br>"Arthur-san is the person that looks after us here, in England. He works for the government."  
>"Funny, my dad also works at the ministry and his name is Arthur, in which department he works in?"<br>"E-eto, well, emm..."  
>"We don't get into his affairs, to know where he works is enough."<br>"Ve, Luddy, who are you talking about?"

Silence, a facepalm.

"I better get going." The german student said gritting his teeth and standing up.

"Ve! Luddy, don't leave me!" In seconds the duo was already gone.

Well, that conversation wasn't useful at all.

* * *

><p>The second week was soon getting to an end. Quidditch became the main topic but our 3 nations were more interested in explaining to the wizard children how marvelous football was, of course, it always ended in an all out battle about which national team was the best. At the end, the muggle borns decided to play together one day, lets hope it actually happens.<p>

Thursday finally come, Germany was not too happy with the idea of flying in a broom, he would have numbered the reasons for his disliking but Italy decided that that was the best moment to start rambling about how nice it would be to paint something from up there. Japan just smiled a little, this was the right idea, they truly needed some time to be able to breath with tranquility.

ü

**Time for too much explanations!**

**Before I started writing this, I planned the most important parts of the book out of memory. For no reason, I remembered DADA being with all the houses or something and based this part out of that. Imagine how surprised I was when I started re-reading the book to write everything and discovered that it wasn't like that, horrible because I couldn't think in another way to introduce the relationship between Romania and Quirrell (btw, about his name, is the one I like, change it in your mind to the one you like) so I keep the random class with all the houses for this. Hey, I'm re-writing the book, I have the right D':**

**If you are curious about Quirrell and Romania is simple. When Quirrell was doing his tour, he meet him in Romania (daah) before he got to Albania and Romania started stalking him just because of yes and Quirrell was obviously scared but Romania kept trying to be his friend (You can decide if it was to bother him for fun, because he was not reading the atmosphere or because he was trying to show him he was not a vampire?, choose the reason you like the most) so after Quirrell escaped, Romania told his fellow nations about the guy (instead of doing useful things in the meeting, of course) so Japan and Germany are all like "Oooh, the guy Romania never shout up about in that meeting"  
>So that's the story, i just really wanted to put Romania in there and is somewhat important later (somewhat meaning barely) so there you go :'D<strong>

**The second part of the chapter used to be a more useful conversation (For Hermione at least) but it didn't flow to well so it ended up like this :'D**

**Too much rambles for this chapter already. Next chapter is Fluffy and random drama, hope to see you there, thanks for everything~**

**-Luca**

**PD: The chapters are getting shorter and shorter and no idea why O.o**


	7. Abbraccio

**Hallo! Nice to see you again, thanks for all the reviews and everything else, is nice to see that people is actually enjoying this~**

****I don't own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter.**** (If I did** the latin american countries would be already in Hetalia.)  
><strong>

ü

****7 Abbraccio**.**

Italy was babbling about something and Germany was trying to concentrate in more productive things. This has been a daily occurrence for decades now but this time it was different, the blond was picking up a conversation not too far away from him: Harry and Ron were happily chatting about what happened earlier in the flying lesson and this was not making him happy. Not only a child felt from his broom, the one he helped the teacher to get to the hospital wing (along with Italy because apparently the nations were 2x1), but Malfoy and Potter got into a fight that could have meant more hurt children, and instead of getting a deserved punishment, he gets a place in the quidditch team. What is wrong with this school?!

"I can hear you well." He said out loud after a while. Both of them were whispering, they could have said that it was to maintain it as a secret for everyone but Germany knew perfectly well that it was so he couldn't hear, better note that it was really unnecessary to keep the secretly up.

"But I won't say anything." He added seeing how both boys paled, impressed that he could hear a conversation that was surely impossible to hear.

"I better go, I have work to finish." This was a total lie, he always finished the homework in the time it took Italy to get into the common room in one way or another, but they didn't need to know that. He was soon out of the hall, being pursued by a sad Italy, shouting to not leave him.

Little he knew that this was the signal for certain platinum blond to get near the Gryffindor table to ask for a duel. It wasn't because he was scared of that ice blue eyes that pierced his soul with only disappointment in them. No, no, of course no, he just didn't want to get a fellow Slytherin in this. Yes, it was that.. Even if said Slytherin was a traitor and deserved to get into trouble...

* * *

><p>Italy would have laughed and giggled and ran to tell Germany that he was being so quiet that Ron and Harry thought he was asleep but he couldn't because it was not funny because both were discussing something about a duel, and the mean boy who made Germany feel bad was surely going to get them both into trouble and it was not going to be nice.<p>

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry and Ron paled for the second time that day, they couldn't believe that the more noisy person of the room was awake all this time.

"And if it is a trap?" He said opening the curtains of the bed he barely used.

"You sound like Hermione." Ron said somewhat angry, this made Italy really sad, he was just trying to help.

"But-"  
>"Malfoy is not going to stop mocking us if we don't go." Harry's eyes said everything, they were not backing off. They reminded him of himself a little, insisting for Germany to come to eat or sleep with him.<p>

"You won't even let me say no." Italy whispered to himself the same words that his friend gave to him the first night.

"What?"  
>"Ve! I'm coming with you!" Italy replied, putting up his happy mask. If he was not going to be able stop them, he was at least going to come to protect them, not as the 'responsible adult' but as his friend. He was able to defeat the Ottoman empire, he could with a mean kid and boring professors.<p>

"But you just said it was a trap." Harry said confused to the italian that had his upper half into his trunk, looking for something.

"Who is going to cheer you?" He said giving both of them a white flag and waving his own. they stared at them for a second.

"Emm... Than-"  
>"Lets go!" The nation-made-boy took the boy's wrist and pulled them off to the stairs. 5 pass 11:30, Ron saw while going down.<p>

No one was that surprised when Hermione appeared to try to stop them too. Italy almost laughed when the girl failed even more than him in trying to stop them. But the little joy he had left disappeared when he discovered there was going to be 4 kids plus him running around the castle at night. Germany was going to kill him.

Some time later, they finally arrived to the scary trophy room. Italy was checking them curiously when they hear Filch's voice getting nearer and nearer. The nation had two urges in that moment, the weakest one was to shout that he knew it was a trap, the second was to run. It was so strong that he was already in position to run as fast as he did in the wars of decades ago, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave the children, he was their friend, it was an horrible thing to have to abandon your friends and he was not going to do it.

He had to make himself go at the same pace as the kids, people were so slow! They ran, Neville pushed some things, Peeves shouted, they got lost, it was a disaster, but the worst was yet to come. The worst was the locked door.

"...shut up, Feli and get off me, Neville." Italy started to sing a tune to calm himself, but it was not working. He could run... maybe he could have been able to break the door... and leave the kids? they were 11 years old, he was, what? 1000, 1500 years old? it was just a dog, a horrible 3 headed dog... Who was he kidding? he had to run... but the kids!...

"What?" Finally Harry saw that horrible thing that seemed to be falling asleep for some random reason. Italy didn't stop to sing till he finally heard the sound of the door opening. No one could even see the figure of a italian kid runing through the hallways at a ridiculous speed.

* * *

><p>Germany had gone to sleep a while ago. He was NOT preoccupied for his disappeared friend and was NOT having problems to sleep... ok, he was but just a little, he must have fell asleep immediately out of tiredness or something or... Ooh, god no. The man was here, in his bed, trem-trembling?!<p>

"Feli?" He said as soft as he could but there was no answer, just a quiet melody that he was singing to himself.

"Italy?" Knowing his luck, he was more than sure that someone had just woken up to hear that but he really had to know what happened to the hyper italian to make him act like this.

"I'm horrible." He said hugging the german's pillow. The act made his sad honey eye... He opened his eyes! this is bad.

But then, even before Germany's brain could register something, the italian nation was already gone. The blond took no time to go after him.

He finally got near him when the auburn stopped in mid way after hearing Filch again. Germany took no time to hide both in a random passway. Good thing Filch way to mad at Peeves to even notice the 2 supposed kids that were hiding near him.

"What happened?!"  
>"H-H-Ha-no-Mafoy challenge Harry to a duel and he accepted and I trie to stop him but I couldn't and then there was Hermione and Neville and they couldn't go back so we got there and Malfoy was not there and then Filch and then ... and then..."<br>"...And then?"  
>"There was a 3 headed dog!"<br>"W-Are you s-"  
>"Si!"<br>"... and the children?"  
>"I don't know! I just left running like the coward I am when someone opened the door. I'm horrible! I left them there! I should have been protecting them, I-"<br>"Then what are you waiting for?"

Italy felt how his friend started to push him forwards.

"You are not horrible. We don't know what was that thing and what it could have done to you, and I'm more than sure that they should be now sitting in their common room doing more stupid things, it was in no means your fault."  
>"...Grazie...Germania."<br>"Just keep walking."

A faint smile appeared in Italy's face before both started to almost run to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>Harry and the other 3 dropped themselves in the couches of the circular common room. Hermione was ending her observations and preparing herself to say again how stupid this was when Harry noted something.<p>

"Where is Feli?" The other 3 rapidly checked the room to see that, truly, the italian was missing

"... And if he stayed there?!" Hermione almost shouted.

"We have to go for him!" Ron and Harry stood almost in a jump. The thought of the dog was enough to make Neville dread for his hyper friend... and himself . The time appeared to stop when from the other side of the paint appeared a figure with a floating curl.

"Bambini!" He shouted, hugging the nearest person, Harry, seconds after entering.

"Where were you?!" Hermione tried to say in an intimidating tone but failed, she was really relieved to see the boy safe.

"I thought that the dog had eaten you because of me!" he said sadly while hugging a semi-dead Neville.

"Because of you?" Ron said trying to skip his hug but it was inevitable.

"Si, I just ran and left you there."  
>"What are you saying? We all ran!" Now she was actually mad, think that running away was a bad thing when All of the-<p>

Hermione's train of thought was stopped by a way-too-expresive italian, how could Ludwig bare with him?

"I'm going to bed!" She declared after pushing the boy away off her.

"Ve? She doesn't like hugs?" Said the auburn, now back to normal, moving his head to the side in confusion.

"Don't pay attention to her, Feli." Ron said putting a hand in his shoulder.

"Lets better go to sleep." Harry ended, going back to his room, followed by Ron and a still semi-dead Neville.

But the nation stayed a little longer.

He opened calmy the painting again, to see a blond waiting by the other side.

"Is everything ok?" The italian nodded with a bright and honest smile.

"Grazie, Germania. Buonanotte!" He gave a rapid hug to the german nation after he smiled back.

The italian waved at him, back behind the semi-closed painting, before the blond dissappeared to go back to his room.

...

"... Wait... I can sleep alone!"

ü

**I LOVE the last line.  
><strong>This is one of my fav. chapters, it was so easy to write, hope you liked it as much as I do :'D<strong>  
>This could have been so much gayer... but I resisted :'D<br>"I'm horrible"!Italy was too easy to write O.o (and fun... I'm the horrible one OTL)  
>The title is courtesy of the italian wikipedia, it should mean hug.<br>**I like to think that Italy is singing the Marukaite but you can choose whatever song you like~**  
><strong>

**The chapters are getting shorter and shorter and no idea why... but don't worry, the next one is really long ouo**

**I actually have written a chapter only about Malfoy as an omake, are you interested in it? xD**

**-Luca**


	8. A boring day

**How can you get writer's block with something already written? D': (Also, I just got my SSB 3DS copy and is so great *^*) So take an extra large chapter~ (Actually, this is the longest there will be.)**

******I don't own neither Hetalia nor Harry Potter.**** (If I did, there would be already 7 more books about the Marauders)****  
><strong>

******Watch out for Romano's mouth.******

ü

**8 A boring day.**

In the second friday, the old Axis was once again in the library, like the previous week. England was going to send each week a report of what was happening and some paperwork that they had to check yes or yes.

After checking they were alone, Italy started to talk about the previous night.

"Not only they put the Stone in here, they also put a demonic dog to look after it!" Germany resisted the urge to snap the pen that he was using to write the list of important points to touch in the next meeting. (aww, he still believes that they can get something done in them~)

"Calm down, Ludwig-san, they must have their reasons." Japan said not convinced at all.

"There is not enough reasons to put a thing like that in a school full of children dying to break the rules." Germany looked back at his papers, still furious. What if someone actually got killed?!

Japan looked away from his own, he also was preoccupied. The children were curious and sooner or later something horrible would happen lik-wait, was that Hermione coming to their table?

Japan rapidly told his friends to hide all that could reveal their status while he hid anything that could be traced back to his government.

"Ciao, Herm-"  
>"Ludwig, do you want to do the history paper together?" Italy pouted and the girl ignored him again.<p>

"No thanks, Feliciano, Kiku and I were finished something important."  
>"Did I did something?" Hermione looked serious to the auburn nation and looked back at the blond.<p>

"Ooh, is ok, is about what they sent you this morning? You got something similar the other friday."  
>"Fräulein Hermione, if you have only come to bluntly ignore one of my friends and ask for things that doesn't concern you, I would recommend for you to get out of my sight immediately." ... That wasn't nice at all.<p>

A hurt expression appeared on the girl's face before she got out as fast as she could from there.

"Scheiße!" Germany said to himself while Italy patted him in the back

"Ve, she is also ignoring Harry and Ron, not just me." The italian added to make his friend less angry at the kid for ignoring him.

"Still, there is not reason to... No. I shouldn't have been that harsh on her, I'll apologize later." Germany looked down to his papers, trying to concentrate again in them.

But the afternoon finished, the day finished, even a week, and Germany was not being able to speak to the girl. She was now ignoring all the Axis, thing that didn't make the blond want to even apologize. And before anyone knew it, two months had already passed.

It was a very special morning, not only because it was Halloween's morning but because a certain german nation was in a pretty good mood. He left Italy do whatever he wanted in their morning stroll _and _dare to show something that appeared to be a smile in breakfast, action that got him weird looks.

"Luddy, are you feeling ok?" Italy asked starting to actually get preoccupied about his friend's health.

"Of course I am. I don't even remember the last time I felt this good." He said taking a bite from his sausage.

"We should take him to the infirmary, he is imagining things." Ron said, not to far away, after hearing what was happening.

"Is about what I'm imagining, Ludwig-san?"  
>"Ja."<br>"Ve? What thing?"  
>"Well, this year Aalfred-san is not going to make us go to his Halloween party."<br>"Ve? Wh-Oooh! That! But I like to go, it's so much fun to dress up! Like that time when Luddy was a roman soldier and I was a sl-" Germany put his hand on Italy's mouth before he revealed that they were nations, or even worst, how that particular time ended.

"That doesn't sounds that bad." Said Harry, asking himself how fun it would be to have a costume party with your friends.

"Well, is not that they are bad, is just that they got... a little off control." Japan tried to explain.

"How is th-wait, what happened?" Harry was now more interested in why now the whole hall was silent. All the students were looking at a grey-reddish owl that was carrying an even redder letter. The owl rapidly flow over the Gryffindor table and left the red envelope in front of a really nervous Kiku that was now the center of attention.

"N-nani?!"  
>"It's a howler!"<br>"A what?" The trio tried to ask but the envelope started to produce smoke. Kiku's expression changed to a horrified one when from the letter came a voice so loud that Harry couldn't believe it.

"KIKU, DUDE, I TOLD YOU! NOW BECAUSE OF BLONDY YOU CAN'T COME TO MY SUPER COOL HALLOWEEN PARTY! I WAS GOING TO HAVE A SUPER AWESOME BLACK AND ORANGE CAKE AND THE ORANGE WAS GOING TO GLOW! YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!" Kiku's face passed from pale to green in seconds.

"OOH, NOW IGGY IS TRYING TO TAKE THE AWESOME SHOUTING LETTER FROM ME, NOT COOL BRO! AND NOW HE IS TELLING ME TO STOP CALLING HIM THAT, OLD BORING ARTHY WILL NEVER CHANGE, JAJAJAJA!" Harry was sure that the laugh could have been heard through all the castle, it was so loud that even covering your ears didn't help. Everyone was more than glad when it stopped... just to lead to a voice that made Ludwig furious, a voice that had an accent just like his own but even more heavy.

"YO, WEST! YOU HAVE TO GO OUT MORE OFTEN! I'M HAVING A BLAST WITH FRANY AND SPANY! WE HAVE ONLY GONE TO JAIL 16 TIMES!" Only?!

"OOH, GOTT, NOW THE UN-AWESOME ONES WANT TO TALK. WELL, WHATEVER, HAVE FUN KLEINE BRUDER!" The voice changed once more to yet another accent that Harry wasn't able to identify.

"ITA! HOLA! HOW ARE YOU? ROMA IS MISSING YOU SO MUCH~" Does foreign people say ths kind of things so happily? Harry asked himself.

"OOH, HE WANTS TO WRITE SOMETHING!" And yet again, the voice changed. Now it was like Feli's voice but meaner and with a more heavy accent.

"POTATO BASTARD! SOBA BASTARD! I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM MY IDIOT BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU?!" McGonagall felt horrible to not being able to stop this 'Roma' for saying such horrible things, how could he talk like that in front of kids! (Kiku: "Soba... bastar?")

"AWW~ SEE? YOUR HERMANITO REALLY MISSES YOU!"  
>"NO! FOR ME STAY THERE ALL YOU WANT! I CAN DO ALL THE FUCKING JOB ALONE!"<br>"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, YOU NOW HE LOVES YOU~" The whole student body didn't know if they should laugh or get preoccupied of the poor brother of the guy but Feli was smiling like a sun after hearing his 'fratello's voice.

"OOH! IS FRANNY'S TURN. ADIOS, ITA~" The voice changed once again to an accent that Harry didn't even had the least idea of where it could be from.

"TYSK! BRO! IS DAN! I HEARD THERE IS NOT BEER, HOW CAN YOU SURVIVE?! THAT HAS TO BE WORSE THAN DEATH!" Well, another guy that doesn't sound sane.

"AND HOW THINGS THERE? NOT HAVING BEER HAS TO BE HORRIBLE BUT THERE HAS TO BE AWESOME THINGS! HERE WE ARE SUPER GREAT! MERIKA AND IGGY ARE HAVING SO MUCH FUN AND THEN SPANI AND ROMA ARE ALSO HAVING FUN AND I THINK NORGE IS CALLING ME, SEE YOU!" Harry was starting to ask himself how much weird people does this guys knew, apparently a ton for what the next voice said.

"LUTZ, FELI, KIKU, HI! AL WAS REALLY SAD BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T COMING TO THE PARTY SO I OFFERED HIM ONE OF MY HOWLERS. YAO AND YONG SOO ALSO WANTED TO WRITE BUT THEY WERE A LITTLE BUSY. WELL, EVERYONE IS A LITTLE BUSY, NORGE SAID THAT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A DEN PIÑATA, I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT! SEE YOU. VAS!" Even before 'Vas' stopped speaking, Quirrell had already gotten into a nervous attack. He was praying to every single god there were for the voice to stop... what a shame none heard him.

"PS: GIVE QUIRIS A HUG FROM MY PART!" And that last part made the professor get out of the hall as fast as he could, crashing with people and objects alike in his desperate haste to get out of there. Now the students didn't know if it was better to laugh at the ridiculous over the top message or get preoccupied for the scared to death professor. Only one thing was sure: whoever speaks first to Ludwig was surely going to die.

* * *

><p>It was finally dinner time and the hall was exploding with rumors. Ridiculous theories about the 'most epic howler in Hogwarts history' (only getting howlers about kids being bad has to get boring) and Quirrell's disappearance, because no one saw him after he ran away from the hall. They were vampires, they were really powerful wizards, discussions about what the hell was a 'piñata', and of course, how the foreign trio and professor Quirrell were involved in all of this. But the worst were the people that didn't were theorising but asking.<p>

Numerus people asked Feli and Kiku (Because most were sure that 'Slytherin's traitor' was going to kill someone.) through all the day. Kiku was thorn, he was trying to be nice but also trying to say nothing about the letter, no one would have been surprised if he started to have a panic attack. Meanwhile, Feli started speaking happily about their weird friends but always stopped himself just before saying their names, things that made some people more insistent. He enjoyed the company at the start but when lunch time finally came, he was glued to Ludwig's arms. Harry would have been more preoccupied for Hermione, after what Ron had said to her, but he thought that it was better to watch out for Feli. She just needed a while alone but Feli needed a hand, a shoulder, a friend. (well, also being near him helped with his curiosity about the howler.)

But just before the feast, Ludwig exploded. That was when a random Slytherin tried to call Feli's attention, almost grabbing that weird curl of his. Ludwig saw just before he archived this and let himself give the other kid a long lecture that ended with something that Harry didn't understand but he was sure he didn't want to know, if Feli's terrified face was something to go for. The weirdest thing was that the Slytherin was 2 or 3 years older than the german but Ludwig's tone was comparable with that of a teacher and made the boy appear as twice as older as he actually was. No one dare to say anything else to the trio. Ron really wanted to learn to shut up people like that.

It took minutes for Feli to be back to his usual happy self, it was like if his blond friend haven't, possible, threatened someone's life. After blabbering for some time he noted that there was a missing girl. When he asked for Hermione, Ron and Harry told him that they heard that she was crying in the bathroom. Ron felt horrible when he put his sadder puppy face and ran to look for her without asking anything else... that didn't mean the german wasn't going to.

"What happened to her?" Ooh, shit. Great, the german was still mad and Ron was sure that if they said the truth, they will die, if they lied he would know and they will die, if they didn't say nothing at all, they will die. Shit shit shit...

"Troll! In the dungeon!" Ron was sure he had used a all his lifetime luck when the disappeared professor entered the hall. It was seconds before the two last thirds of the foreign trio disappeared again.

"Now we have 4 missing people!" Harry shouted to his best friend in desperation.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been crying in the bathroom for a long long while and she didn't care. Ron was right, even Ludwig, 'Slytherin's traitor', had more friends than she.<p>

"Hermione?" She never expected in her life to hear Feliciano's voice so calm.

"Go away!" She tried to maintain a severe tone but failed.

"Are you sure? That is not a problem you can fix alone."  
>"What do you know?"<br>"Ve, I heard Ron say that meany things but you were already gone when I tried to say something." Wait, how did he heard? after charms, the other Gryffindors were asking him random things like crazy.

"You have been alone for almost 2 months! That's sad and horrible and is not ok, loneliness is a horrible thing!" How? She was sure that this guy was blind to the hate of the people to his best friend or how exasperated the professors could get, even Snape couldn't break him, how could he know within seconds the problem she had been trying to understand for weeks?

"...Feliciano." To the mention of his name, the boy opened the door and looked around a little, like trying to saw if there was someone else. After that, he opened he door fully and walked to her, is a shame that his own feet got wrapped in themselves, making him fall in the most ridiculous way possible. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ve, you should smile more often~" Still on the floor, the italian opened one of his eyes a little, like an inverted wink, and she got lost in it. She had never seen his eyes, heck, maybe no one had, and she couldn't help but get lost in the color of the iris. She didn't know if it was brown, like a hot cup of chocolate in winter, or golden, like a little sunshine, or amber, like that of the old and ancient substance that had in it so much knowledge; but she was sure of something, it was kind and warm, like its owner.

"Don't worry! I will be your friend and Luddy and Kiku and Neville is nice too! And maybe Ron and Harry and the others!" He was already in his two feet and with both his eyes shut again, offering Hermione a kind hand.

"I don't think they want to forgive me." Her sad tone made the italian frown a little, or the nearest thing Feliciano's face could do.

"If they don't want to forgive you who cares? They are the ones missing your.. emmm... awesomeness!." The boy smiled even brighter, still offering his hand to the girl. This time she only doubted some seconds before finally taking it with a smile.

"Thank you, Fel...i." Hermione's brain got off track when the most horrid smell she had... smelled in her life got to her nostrils. The other got even a little green before they stared to the door.

"V-ve?" And then the door opened, showing a gigantic grey figure with an enormous mace that none of them knew how it could even fit in the door.

"Aaaah!" A girl shout threw the italian out of his trance, reminding him that if he escaped, like the coward and useless nation he was, he may never ever see her again. This thought was enough to made him go back one step, getting himself on the way in between the little girl and the thing. He was not going to run, he was not going to let her die. He was North Italy, he could with this, he could with this, no, he couldn't with this, he had to call for Germany, he had to-

"ITALIE!"  
>"ITARIA-KUN!" Two shouts traveled in unison to his ears.<p>

"GERMANIA! GIAPPONE!" A smile appeared in his face after hearing the desesperated shouts of his two old allies. He was so happy to know that. even today, they would come to his aid.

* * *

><p>It took a Percy and a Snape for Harry and Ron to finally reach the girl's bathroom. They were so relieved... 'were'.<p>

A shout, a bang, some noises that none of them could name, a creature growling desperate, water? splashing the walls.

It took silence for their brains to boot up again. They walked a little more and stopped abruptly when they finally reached the open door. It was horrible.

The walls of the room were now painted in a brown substance, along with an enormous figure and 2 little ones. Harry could swear that he saw both childs with something out of one of Dudley's video games but erased the thought when Kiku and Ludwig finally saw them both, their eyes wide and their hands empty.

"W-w-w..." Ron was still not functioning well. good thing none of them had to think in anything because McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell appeared in the scene.

"God!" The witch had to comment. Her brain was restarted when she saw an italian carrying an unconscious girl, ignoring the body of the troll.

"Go to the infirmary in this moment!" McGonagall shouted in a strange combination of preoccupation and anger. The students didn't said a word before disappearing to the hospital wing.

After this, the headmistress had to accompany a shocked Quirrell to the same place, leaving Snape alone with the body and his thoughts. He didn't care how brilliant a child could be (Well, Vargas was far from brilliant and Beilschmidt had to be retarded to change the serpents for the useless thing, but that was not the point.), there was zero to none ways for a bunch of first years to defeat a mountain troll (Snape, you obviously haven't read the first Harry Potter book.) and even less to destroy it like this. 3 more names added to the list for people to watch for.

ü

**Sorry (again) for taking this long, I'll try to not take again this much time D': (Note the "try" because Tales of Hearts R is going to be released this 11 afasdfafasfasdfasd!)  
><strong>

**In other news: I'm going to write a ton of one-shots because of yes! Not just Malfoy being Malfoy but also about the professors, the BTT, the magic trio and random things! (I have started 5, finished 3, and there is only one that can be published, so you may have to wait a little :'D) Now, back to our usual programmation! (AKA: me blabbering about **unnecessary info about the chapter!**)**

**The first part was hard just because of the "go away" part. It was or way to harsh or not enough to make Hermione a forever alone, that was the nearest I got to the level I wanted D':**

**The extra A in Alfred at the start is the extra time that took Japan to remind himself that it was Alfred and not America, so no typo :'D**

**I love the idea that the BTT trio always gets somehow in jail (mostly for France being France) when they get really drunk and their bosses have to get them out of there xD**  
><strong>Also, speaking of the BTT, after the howler, Prussia made France and Spain look for "his poor and un-awesome bruder" but they got lost and ended up visiting half of the pubs in Britain eue (Spoiler? but that doesn't mean they are not going to appear again in the semi-near future)<strong>

**Den is there because first I wanted Norway to write something but then it didn't make sense so I just left him there because he is cool. Also, "Tysk" because aparently "Tyskland" is Germany in danish and Den surely believes that Germany is his bro because they are neighbors and Den is everyone's bro (?)  
>I may or may not write something about how that howler got wrote. Also, Piñata!Denmark should be a thing.<strong>

**Part 2 was a headache to write, first AND second time. I dislike it so much.  
><strong>

**Don't dare to say Ita's eyes aren't awesome!**

**At first I wrote the badass troll fight but it got really bloody so I changed the POV :'D  
>Also, about the weapons (katana and gun): We can't denied it, the nations can invoke things from hammerspace, where do you think Russia gets his pipe and pickaxe and China his wok? and in my own headcanon they don't even know they can do this, so its like"where did you get that? O.o" and they are like "what are you talking about? o:"<strong>

**-Luca**

**PS: Next chapter Japan almost becomes the only protagonist for a while!  
><strong>


End file.
